(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic homing mechanism for a multi-sectional slide, and more particularly, to one that automatically pulls back to the end of an outer rail, an inner rail and a middle rail during their last stage of travel when pushed back to their locations of being full retracted, and that allows return to normal function in case a sliding block of the automatic homing mechanism fails.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
While depending on a slide to execute lateral sliding by a drawer or similar object, the entire process of pulling out or pushing back the slide is usually done by the force applied by the use. Alternatively, products of slide with automatic homing mechanism are also generally available in the market. The slide with automatic homing mechanism automatically and fully retracts and secures the drawer to the storage space in the closet during the final stage of the travel to push back the drawer.
Related designs of the prior art of automatic homing slide are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,015,048, 5,020,868, 5,040,833, 5,040,858, 5,207,781, 5,240,318, 5,302,016, 5,364,179, 5,474,375, 5,580,138, 6,254,205 B1, 6,340,078 B1, 6,629,738 B2, 6,652,050 B2, 6,672,692 B2, 6,712,435 B2, 6,733,097 B2, 6,736,471 B2, 6,799,817 B1, 6,846,053 B2, 6,848,759 B2, 6,953,233 B2, 6,971,729 B1, and 6,979,066 B2; Application Published Nos. 2004/0183411 A1, 2004/0239218 A1, 2005/0104492 A1, 2005/0231083 A1; and EU Patent No. 0,743,032 B1.
All those prior arts cited above indicate that the slide adapted with an automatic homing mechanism meets well the needs of the users; and that many persons skilled in the art have been dedicating in R&D efforts in this area. The applicant of the present invention is no exception to invest continuous efforts in the development of new products such as one disclosed in the present invention.